


didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire

by thewalrus_said



Series: a photographer and a bartender [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anilingus, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Yuuri was a bartender. It was only natural that they eventually decided to try drunk sex. The only surprising part was that it took them six months.Yuuri cleared out his home bar into a box and carted it all, plus some things stolen from work, over to Viktor’s apartment. Viktor was in charge of food, and he had an impressive selection of bar nibbles laid out on his kitchen table when Yuuri arrived. “Nicely done,” Yuuri said, looking over the bowls of nuts and pretzels.“Feel like you’re at work yet?”“Nah,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. “There’s not a gorgeous man waiting to have sex with me at work.” He tugged Viktor in for a kiss that turned a little nasty and laughed. “Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes you come to visit.”“At least I’m patient,” Viktor said. “Shall we begin?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: a photographer and a bartender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644004
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire

**Author's Note:**

> Re: cleanliness - Yuuri just takes care of things before seeing Viktor every time. It's more efficient that way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri was a bartender. It was only natural that they eventually decided to try drunk sex.  The only surprising part was that it took them six months.

Yuuri cleared out his home bar into a box and carted it all, plus some things stolen from work, over to Viktor’s apartment. Viktor was in charge of food, and he had an impressive selection of bar nibbles laid out on his kitchen table when Yuuri arrived. “Nicely done,” Yuuri said, looking over the bowls of nuts and pretzels.

“Feel like you’re at work yet?”

“Nah,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. “There’s not a gorgeous man waiting to have sex with me at work.” He tugged Viktor in for a kiss that turned a little nasty and laughed. “Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes you come to visit.”

“At least I’m patient,” Viktor said. “Shall we begin?”

Yuuri started them off with mojitos, and Viktor sipped at his while Yuuri settled his phone in Viktor’s speakers and got his playlist going. Something bassy and unfamiliar filled the air. “I spent hours on this playlist, so you better appreciate it,” Yuuri said, pointing at Viktor.

“I appreciate all your playlists.” Yuuri had built him a workout playlist that was still getting him through his gym time four months later, and his various sex playlists had been put through their rigorous paces many times. Viktor had heard a song off of one of them in a department store, and had gotten so worked up he’d had to call Yuuri from the one-stall bathroom while he jerked himself off.

Yuuri started getting creative after their second mojitos, presenting Viktor with a no-holds-barred Sex on the Beach. “I thought it was thematic,” he said, “and you mentioned you’d never had one, despite being gay.”

“Thank you for remedying my error.” The drink was good, too, and Viktor had to liberally sample the nibbles to counteract how quickly he drank it down.

Yuuri, most of the way through his own, started to dance as he mixed their next drinks, hips moving in time to the music’s beat. His hand slipped, sloshing a healthy amount of rum onto his shirt. “Ah, shit.”

“Take it off!” Viktor called, cupping his hands around his mouth as though Yuuri were farther away than just the other side of the kitchen.

Yuuri laughed and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing all the tantalizing skin of his torso. His cheeks were pinked from the alcohol and Viktor was delighted to discover that the flush ran all the way down his neck and spilled onto his chest. Yuuri threw the shirt into the living room and went back to their drinks, body still moving to the music.

“I love watching you dance,” Viktor said, leaning against the counter. “Your body is hypnotic.”

Yuuri smiled at him and passed him a full glass. “I love dancing for you,” he said. “Your eyes never leave me, it’s a rush.”

“How could they leave you?” Viktor asked, taking a healthy swig of Cuba Libre. “Where else would I look, if not at you?”

Yuuri’s flush deepened and he ran a hand over his chest, scratching lightly with his fingers. “You know,” he said conversationally. “Until I met you, I just assumed I’d be having sex with my shirt on forever.”

Viktor put his glass down.  _ “What.” _

“It’s true,” Yuuri said, as though he hadn’t just blown Viktor’s mind. “I never thought I’d feel hot with my clothes off until you looked at me.”

_ “Yuuri. _ You’re so heart-stoppingly sexy I have to stop and jerk off once a day thinking about you naked,” Viktor said. “How had no one ever shown you that before?”

Yuuri shrugged. “People just weren’t that interested, and the people that were never pushed when I said I wanted to keep my shirt on.”

Viktor stalked around the counter and pulled Yuuri into a kiss, tongue sweeping out to push into Yuuri’s mouth as Viktor’s hands seized hold of him. Yuuri flung his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and gave in, letting Viktor have his way with him. Viktor sucked a bright pink mark onto Yuuri’s neck, running one hand up his stomach to squeeze at his chest. “I love your body,” Viktor murmured into his skin.

“I know,” Yuuri said, grinning and confident. “And thanks to you, I love it too.” Viktor covered his mouth again and they lost the next couple of minutes to unhurried, deep kisses that left Viktor’s shirt tossed into the living room along with Yuuri’s. Yuuri mouthed at his chest; Viktor tangled fingers into Yuuri’s hair.

Eventually Yuuri let him go. “Finish your drink,” he said, giving Viktor a light push over to his side of the counter and picking up his own glass. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting to the tipsy end of things.”

“I am too.” The world outside of Yuuri was pleasantly blurry and Viktor was the sort of giddy that only came with alcohol consumption. He sipped. “Do you think Phichit would bartend at our reception as a wedding gift?”

“Non sequiturs!” Yuuri crowed. “You’re drunk. And yes, he’s already  _ informed _ me he’ll be doing that.”

“Grand.” Viktor downed the rest of his drink. “If I can’t have you bartending, I want the next best, and that’s Phichit.”

“I’ll tell him you said so.” Yuuri picked up a handful of nuts and started to eat them. “Does it ever bother you that we’ve only been dating six months and we already talk about our marriage like it’s a sure thing?” he asked.

“No,” Viktor said honestly. “I think we showed remarkable restraint by not starting to talk about it at two months. That’s when I was one hundred percent sure about you.” In truth, it had been before that point, but Viktor was not drunk enough to lose all his sense of self-preservation. “Why? Do you want us to stop?”

“No no,” Yuuri said quickly. “I’m sure about you too. It just strikes me as kind of funny.” He tipped his head back, baring the long line of his neck as he swallowed the last of the alcohol in his glass. “Just so you know,” he went on once he’d swallowed, pointing at Viktor with the hand still holding the glass.  _ “I  _ will be the one proposing. Brace yourself. I have  _ plans.” _

Viktor pulled him into another kiss, this one more frantic than the last. Yuuri bit at his lips as Viktor’s hands slipped below his waistband to clutch at the round pertness of his ass. “That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Viktor breathed.

Yuuri’s pupils dilated. “Sit down,” he said.

“What?”

“Sit  _ down, _ I said.” He pulled out a kitchen chair and pushed Viktor into it, and then took a few steps back and turned the music up.

“Going to dance for me, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Yuuri smirked at him and unbuttoned his jeans. He stumbled a little getting out of them, but bare Yuuri flesh was an aphrodisiac for Viktor no matter how he got there, and he could feel himself swell in his sweatpants, unhindered by the alcohol he’d consumed. He cupped himself and watched as Yuuri started to dance, hips moving from side to side, a sizable bulge in his own tight briefs. He ran his hands all over himself and rolled his head back. “Gorgeous,” Viktor said, and Yuuri moaned, tweaking his nipple. “I could do nothing but watch you dance for me, clothed or naked, and I’d never get bored. It’s like you’re making the music with your body, and it makes my mouth water. It makes my cock hard.” He palmed himself again.

Yuuri looked at him through hooded eyes and stalked forward. He straddled the chair Viktor was in and pushed his hips forward, giving Viktor a bare second to mouth at his cock through the briefs before pulling them back and dropping down into Viktor’s lap. He kept moving, gyrating to the beat, and set his mouth to Viktor’s neck. “This isn’t a strip club,” Yuuri murmured before biting into the skin there. “You can touch.”

Viktor’s hands flew to his waist, feeling him move as Yuuri ground his body against Viktor’s. He kept his own hips still, though, giving Yuuri a solid place to thrust against as he danced, and ran his hands up Yuuri’s back to grip at his shoulders. “So hot,” he said, “so beautiful, and all for me.” Viktor’s cock was racing towards aching in Viktor’s pants, but he couldn’t have released Yuuri to adjust himself for all the money in the world.

“All for you,” Yuuri agreed, pulling back and standing. Viktor took the opportunity to lift his own hips and push his pants down to puddle around his ankles. “No one else will ever touch me again, Vitya, I’m only for you.” Yuuri turned and settled back-to-front in Viktor’s lap, back and hips undulating.

Viktor put both hands on Yuuri’s stomach and sent one up to roll and pull at his nipple, making him moan again. “You’re all mine,” he whispered, “and you’ll never regret it, not for a moment, Yuuri, I promise.”

“I never could,” Yuuri gasped. “Viktor, I told you,  _ touch me.” _

Still playing with Yuuri’s nipple with one hand, Viktor slipped the other into Yuuri’s briefs and wrapped it around his cock. Yuuri cried out, and his dance faltered, hands gripping onto Viktor’s thighs. Viktor started to stroke, quick and loose and dry, and Yuuri’s breath hitched. “You first,” Yuuri managed to whimper. “I want you to come first, Viktor.”

Viktor was so worked up that it only took a few thrusts against Yuuri’s plump ass before he was shuddering and coming, muffling his shouts in Yuuri’s neck. “That’s it,” Yuuri said, “that’s it, oh god I’m so close, Viktor, please make me come.”

“I want to eat you out,” Viktor ground out around his panting. Yuuri groaned and stood, moving several bowls out of the way on the table and laying his chest on it. Viktor dropped to his knees and pulled Yuuri’s briefs down, grabbing an asscheek in each hand and squeezing.

“Hurry, Vitya,” Yuuri begged. He spread his legs, hand moving to his own cock, and Viktor spread his cheeks and buried his face between them, tongue spearing out to lick across Yuuri’s hole as wetly as he could manage. Yuuri yelled and pushed back against Viktor’s face and Viktor did it again, licking and sucking to his heart’s content.

He could hear the sound of Yuuri’s hand moving over his cock, and he could feel the tension in Yuuri’s legs that meant he was within seconds of coming, so he stiffened his tongue and pushed it inside. “Oh fuck, Viktor,  _ yes,” _ Yuuri shouted, and his hips thrashed as he came. Viktor moaned against his rim and kept working until Yuuri physically pulled him away. “Go brush your teeth,” Yuuri said, chest heaving as he leaned back against the table. “I need to kiss you.” Instead of leaving, Viktor set his teeth to Yuuri’s thigh and bit until a mark bloomed. Only then did he push himself to his feet and stumble for the bathroom.

Yuuri had relocated all the glasses into the dishwasher by the time he returned, face gleamingly clean and stark naked. “Just leave the food out,” Viktor said. “I’m too drunk to deal with it now, and so are you.”

“Mhm.” Yuuri pulled Viktor against him and kissed him, throwing his arms around his waist. Viktor kissed back, pulling Yuuri’s tongue into his mouth with a relieved whine. “I love you,” Yuuri murmured. “This was such a good idea.”

“I love you too,” Viktor said. “So much, Yuuri, you have no idea how much I love you.”

“Maybe not,” Yuuri said. “But I know how much I love you, and I know you love me just as much.”

“I’m going to marry the  _ shit _ out of you,” Viktor promised. “You’re not going to know what hit you.”

“Mmm, not if I marry you first.” Yuuri kissed him again and let his arms fall. “Come on, I’m dead on my feet. Time for bed.”

Viktor put one arm around Yuuri’s back and tucked the other between his knees, and then he hefted Yuuri into his arms and carried him, cackling, into the bedroom.


End file.
